villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soul Chaser
"Judgments not my jobs just retrivel!" "In a minute, but not alone!" - Soul Chaser Demon The Soul Chaser is a powerful, malicious demon who collects the souls in hell. He is appeared on Poltergeist The Legacy TV Show's episodes season 4 Brother's Keeper and The Mephisto Strain in a flashback in Nick Boyle's memories mentioned by Alex Moreau when he cures Nick from the parasite demon. He was portrayed and voiced by WWE wrestler The Undertaker (Mark William Calaway). Information Soul Chaser is a villain man is from hell collects the souls in hell, he want to make a deal with Jimmy in exchange the soul of Nick Boyle, he killed Williams and his two colleagues in the Sector 9, he grins evilly to Jimmy and throws Alex out of the door and shut, he was defeated by Nick Boyle and disappeared in Hell. Appearence He is a violent man who destroy everyone. Poltergeist The Legacy In Brother's Keeper in a introduction, he appeared as a silhouette when he want to attack Jimmy. He was later appeared and killed three guards one-by-one, he killed Nick Boyle's brother Jimmy, but he ends up to be defeated by Alex and Nick and sended back to Hell. In The Mephisto Strain, he appeared in a flashback in Nick Boyle's memories and was mentioned by Alex Moreau when she cures Nick from the demon parasite. Biography He was a villain demon from Hell, his fire tattoo is on his eyesbag. He was born from Hell. The Soul Chaser is a demon who collected souls in Hell. His appearence is a demon-human form of 6"10 feet, his hair are long are brown, Alex mentioned him with Nick, he was determined to destroy everyone and the guards in the Sector 9. Confronting Jimmy Boyle When Jimmy was shooted and killed, he was wake up, but was terrorized by the Soul Chaser who tried to attack him, when Jimmy was escaped, the Soul Chaser appeared to Jimmy that the time is up, Nick was trying to kill the Soul Chaser, but has a little effect, the Soul Chaser was fallen, but opening his red eyes glow to us e this vision. Fighting Nick and Death of Jimmy and him Nick outlines the plan to Jimmy once more, as they come down the stairs. At the bottom, Nick stops to remove the gun from his ankle holster and hands it to Jimmy. He moves further ahead and with his back to Jimmy, kneels on the floor to sort out weapons. Nick begins to reminisce about the time when they were both children and were going to the play-offs with their father. Jimmy remembers their father going ballistic about an "imaginary" twenty-dollar bill that went missing from his wallet. His father had believed Nick had taken it and no matter what he did, Nick refused to confess. Nick asks Jimmy why he didn't admit to stealing it and Jimmy is surprised that Nick knew all along and didn't say anything. Nick simply tells says. "Cos your my brother." Jimmy looks guilty. Adjusting his earpiece, Nick asks Alex if there are any signs of the Soulchaser and is told that there are none. Nick tells Jimmy to go ahead. Jimmy walks to the front door and steps outside. Inside, Nick gets the air ram ready. Jimmy, looking very nervous, lowers himself to his haunches. In the darkness, the Soulchaser lowers himself through a gap in the ceiling and lands on the balcony of the library. He 'sees' Nick and Jimmy at the front door and heads off. Jimmy, still very nervous, peers into the darkness. In contrast, Nick is very calm and keeps the air ram trained on the front door. Jimmy, without turning round, apologizes to Nick for not being a better brother and Nick responds that it isn't over until it is over. Nick asks Alex if there is anything happening and she tells him that he may not be coming. The monitors show nothing. Nick says he doubts it and the tension mounts. Unseen, the Soulchaser arrives on the balcony above Nick and launches himself over the railing. Alex manages to warn Nick just in time and he scrambles to the side out of the way. Nick attacks, but the Soulchaser swats the air ram out of his hand. Jimmy rushes back inside and watches as Nick continues to struggle against the Soulchaser, badly outmatched. Nick tries various martial arts moves but nothing is effective. The Soulchaser grabs Nick by the throat and lifts him off his feet, slamming him back on to the floor. Nick yells at Jimmy to get the air ram, but Jimmy is still frozen in place, watching the fight. The Soulchaser grabs Nick again and hoists him into the air, telling him that he and Jimmy have made a deal. Jimmy, almost sobbing, tells Nick he's sorry. The Soulchaser tells Jimmy that the only way to escape is by exchanging his soul for Nick's. Nick fights back and pleads with Jimmy that the Soulchaser is lying. The Soulchaser asks Nick why would he lie and head butts him. Nick drops to the floor, stunned. Jimmy closes his eyes, unable to watch as the Soulchaser grabs Nick and throws him down the stairs. Dazed, Nick lands at the bottom. The Soulchaser pulls his dagger and prepares to strike Nick. Jimmy screams and throws himself against the dagger which stabs into him. Jimmy falls back on to the floor and disappears in a red glow. The Soulchaser turns back to Nick and tells him it felt good taking his brother's soul and it will feel even better taking Nick's. Just as he raises the dagger, Alex appears on the top landing and opens fire on the Soulchaser, distracting him from Nick. Nick manages to grab the air ram, fires it and hits the Soulchaser straight in the heart. The Soulchaser staggers back in surprise and then disappears in a fiery glow. Nick, exhausted, tries to catch his breathe. Angry.png|An angry Soul Chaser Demon wait.png|The Undertaker as a Soul Chaser Demon. tumblr_llz4jihtvj1qis6pso1_500.jpg|Nick and Soul Chaser Undertaker and Jimmy.png|Soul Chaser Demon and Jimmy Jumping.png|Soul Chaser Demon about to launch an attack on the Legacy House grinning.png|Soul Chaser's evil grin brother1_large.jpg|Soul Chaser attacking Alex poltergeist27.jpg|An mad Soul Chaser Demon about to throw Williams against a tree poltergeist26.jpg|Soul Chaser Demon about to kill Shaver Électrocuté à mort.jpg|Soul Chaser Demon killed Shaver SoulChaserDeath.jpg|Soul Chaser Demon is destroyed by Nick's gun who shooted a piece of dragger on his heart